video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Fool's Errand
A Fool's Errand '''was a virtual representation of one of Aveline de Grandpré's genetic memories. Description Aveline went to New York to find Officer Davidson, a Templar who could be able to provide more insight into the identity of the Company Man. Dialogue Aveline read a letter from Gérald Blanc. * '''Letter: ''Although the reconstruction of our network has required an investment of several years, the help of our American friends means we can now reach further than before. One of our newest informants sends word of a Loyalist in New York who might, with a little pressure, unmask the Company Man. Please, go to New York and find your Brother, Connor. I have enlisted his help in locating Officer Davidson of Lord Dunmore's Ethiopian Regiment. '' Aveline traveled to the New York Frontier. * Aveline: ''Connor? I am Aveline de Grandpré your... "brother" from New Orleans. '' * Connor: ''Yes. Achilles told me you would come. '' * Aveline: ''I seek a loyalist - Officer Davidson, of Lord Dunmore's Ethiopian Regiment.'' * Connor: ''That regiment passed through here. Look at the destruction they left. Their trail leads this way. We will follow them carefully.'' * Aveline: ''Over there! Through the trees!'' * Connor: ''A trap! Keep after the sentry. I will hold off these men.'' Aveline chased after the sentry and eventually caught him. * Sentry: ''Unhand me!'' * Aveline: ''One chance to keep your life: where is Davidson?'' * Sentry: ''Who?'' * Aveline: ''Come on! Time's up!'' * Sentry: ''He's in the fort.'' * Aveline: ''That was easy. Why is it you call yourselves loyalists again? '' * Sentry: ''Easier to be loyal in the safety of the fort than out in the snow with a knife to your neck.'' * Aveline: ''Run home. Now. And don't let me see you again - you won't be able to run then.'' * Sentry: ''Y-yes ma'am. '' * Aveline: ''To the fort!'' Aveline and Connor came across a frozen waterfall. * Connor: ''We climb.'' The pair climbed the frozen waterfall before continuing their journey to the fort, battling loyalist troops along the way. Eventually they reached a broken bridge. * Connor: ''Can you get across?'' Aveline crossed first, using her whip, and made the way safe for Connor to pass. * Connor: ''Can you find a way in? I will go around and divert attention.'' The Assassins split up, with Aveline discreetly entering the fort and finding Davidson. * Aveline: ''What? George? Is it you?'' * George: ''Officer Davidson, if you would kindly pay me the respect my rank commands now.'' * Aveline: ''Fighting for the British? And working for my enemy - who would enslave you? I'll say something's "rank."'' * George: ''Ha! The loyalists have guaranteed my freedom. I will fight for it, and win it for myself. Meanwhile, the slaves and the poor are targets in New Orleans, and you play the hero in New York. Who do you serve? And do you really think yourself free? "Charity should begin at himself," Miss Aveline.'' Aveline fought George Davidson and his men, dispatching the latter. George then managed to escape through the backdoor, forcing Aveline to climb the fort's watchtower and perform a Leap of Faith. Seeing George attempting to escape in a gunpowder carriage, Aveline fired at one of the barrels, cutting short the Templar's escape and mortally wounding him. * Aveline: ''I had hoped it would not come to this. Now, in death, eternal freedom.'' * George: ''You mock me! I chose my destiny. That is real freedom. Perhaps one day you will know it too.'' * Aveline: ''I... Who is the Company Man?'' * George: ''The answer has been in your own backyard all along. Just open your eyes-'' Aveline met up with Connor again. * Connor: ''Did you find what you sought?'' * Aveline: ''Oui (Yes), and much of that I didn't. Connor, are you always... certain in the means and ways of the Brotherhood?'' * Connor: ''I... trust my own hands.'' * Aveline: ''Of course.'' * Connor: ''Travel safely.'' * Aveline: ''It's the arrival that concerns me.'' * Connor: ''Then you are on the right path.'' Outcome Aveline killed George Davidson, and finally solved the mystery surrounding the identity of the Company Man. Trivia * When starting the memory, it is referred to as "News from the North." * If Assassin's Creed III: Liberation was linked with Assassin's Creed III ''on PS3, this memory can be replayed from Connor's perspective in ''Assassin's Creed III: Liberation HD, ''the memory is instead available to buy via Uplay. Gallery Reference * ''Assassin's Creed III: Liberation